Moonlight Curse: Black Feathers
by DyeeyEllll
Summary: An artwork spell that rarely conflicts changes Daisuke's life. Daisuke forgot everything and their feelings were swapped...And he remembers a certain part whenever he does a thing related to his past life...
1. The Feeling Of Being Hated

BLACK FEATHERS

3 years passed, Daisuke grew 3 years older. Daisuke was now 17 years old but still, he still lives with Dark as its host.

* * *

><p>One Day…<p>

Emiko Niwa, Daisuke's mother called him for breakfast.

"Daisuke-kun, it's time for breakfast!" Emiko called.

"I'm coming…" Daisuke said, with a sheer and inactive voice

He sat down on a corner.

Dark appeared.

**_Dark noticed that Daisuke was very gloomy since that day that up Risa had broken up with him._**

"Hmm…I know you're still sad…." Dark said.

"Well, you noticed it?" Daisuke asked.

"Who wouldn't? You have been weeping for days; you haven't eaten for days…I can justify your movements…" Dark said.

"Well, you can tell me the reason why you're too sad." Dark replied.

"Well, you know Risa had broken up with me. I think another man devours her away from me…That man will pay!" Daisuke said.

**_Dark was surprised because he knew that Risa was in love with him. Daisuke didn't know that thing so he didn't answer._**

"Okay. Okay. Chill down dude. Risa's not the only girl in the world. There is Riku, waiting for you….." Dark said.

**_Dark remembered that he liked Riku, since from now, he did'nt moved on from his feelings._**

Dark became quiet all of a sudden.

"Hey, why are you speechless all of a sudden?" Daisuke asked.

"Well me? Oh, do not mind me. I am just notorious of something…" Dark said.

He just glanced at Daisuke and flew away.

"But…." Daisuke said.

**_While flying away, Dark felt something strange._**

"Damn…" Dark said.

* * *

><p>Daisuke went out and saw Risa.<p>

Risa ignored him and continued walking.

"Hi Daisuke!" Riku said.

Daisuke turned around and saw Riku, glancing at him.

"Hi…." Daisuke said.

**_Daisuke traced Riku's happiness everytime they got to see each other but despite of Daisuke's innocence, he didn't wanted to ignore her nor dismantle her instead he just carry along his worries and go around with her._**

"Want to go around?" Daisuke said, with a shy voice.

"S- Sure…Who wouldn't?" Riku said, with her face blushing.

"Uhm, are you feeling well?" Daisuke asked.

"You're face became too red of a sudden…" Daisuke added.

"No…I am okay…" Riku said.

They started walking.

* * *

><p>(On the forest)<p>

Risa was busy gardening when she saw black feathers falling down…

"Dark Mousy?" Risa asked.

She started searching for Dark when she opposed on him.

Dark caught her and they got to look on each other.

Risa blushed that it got her speechless.

"Next time be careful…." Dark said.

"Wait…." Risa said.

Dark turned around.

"Why?" Dark asked, sarcastically.

"T-Thank You…" Risa said.

"You don't need to thank me…." Dark said.

He flew away.

Risa was disappointed.

"Dark…." Risa said.

While he was flying away, he saw Riku and Daisuke walking together.

Dark felt something, er, like jealousy.

He flew away; unluckily Riku turned around and saw a black feather falling from the sky.

"Dark Mousy…." Riku thought.

"What is it, Riku-chan?" Daisuke asked.

**_Riku became nervous thinking that Daisuke will notice it. She threw the feather away so Daisuke won't see it._**

"Oh, it was nothing…." Riku replied with a laughing voice.

"Oh well, can we proceed to our destination?" Daisuke mumbled.

"Sure…Sure!" Riku glanced.

They continue walking. It was dusk. It was getting late….

"Oh Daisuke…." Riku said.

Daisuke turned around.

"W-Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Just a favor….." Riku shyly said.

"What?" Daisuke asked, in a conscious voice.

"Because my feet hurts, are we near?" Riku asked.

Daisuke glanced at her and just said:

"Hold on my back, I will carry you until we get there…" Daisuke said.

"Well, are you sure about that thing, Daisuke?" Riku asked.

**_She was rejoiced._**

Daisuke carried her until they get on the seashore.

Mio saw them.

* * *

><p><em><strong> (POV)<strong>_

**_Daisuke just remembered that Mio was once a voodoo doll 3 years ago that was made by Kei to captivate him and Dark but she fell for Daisuke so she did her best just to save him. She sacrificed herself but she got on Riku's body but then fades away._**

**_Now he can see a different aura beyond Mio, she acts normal, yet a normal person. She can smile and she can do anything._**

**_But then a simple thought bothered me and made me wonder, how did she came all the way here even she was dead?_**

**_Mio took something away from her face. It was only a mask and it was Risa who was preparing our dinner._**

**_Daisuke went too wrong that he felt ashamed. Luckily, he didn't call her 'Mio'._**

**_And that time, Dark was on a branch of a tree hiding from anyone else especially on Riku, who appears as his first love._**

**_Dark felt as the same way he felt a while ago. Jealousy, he felt that thing until that time._**

Risa came near to us.

"Daisuke, Riku, I've prepared your dinner!" Risa said.

She went away.

**_When Daisuke turned back, he saw Risa glancing at him together with a smile and then hurriedly dashed away from the scene. Daisuke noticed that she was jealous._**

**_He turned to Riku and saw her delighted._**

**_Daisuke just led her to a seat and let her sat down._**

**_They ate dinner with stoic and maneuverable faces; they avoid looking or staring at each other._**

**_Yet that Dark was just gazing at them, Dark felt too sad that he even show up, again a feather fell from his wings._**

**_Tears started to roll down on his eyes. He never felt that before. He started crying in despair which he never experienced before. He never thought that someone like him will have an innocent heart that will make him change._**

**_From being sarcastic and playboy, Dark became something different. He became kind and emotional, he became sly. From being insensitive to sensitive. He became overprotected and he started hiding everything._**

**_On that time, he felt he and Daisuke was separated from each other but he went wrong. While he was gazing at them, he noticed that Daisuke was just pretending because he doesn't want to hurt Riku's feelings. _**

**_After many hours, constellations appeared from the heavenly skies, it shaped like a feather and the other one shaped like an angel and the one on the middle shaped like a heart._**

**_Daisuke come to think of his ally Dark Mousy, he know that he loves Riku that much but the matter is Riku loves him so much that he hated Dark for thinking that he was too evil for her. Thinking that Dark was too arrogant and insensitive, she usually avoids him everytime they've got to see each other._**

**_Riku fell asleep. She leaned on Daisuke's shoulders. _**

**_Daisuke felt something. He was too rejoiced. On the other side, Risa was commemorating those times Dark had saved her in times she was in danger and that incident just a while ago._**

**_She was in deep melancholy that she can't control herself. Tears started rolling down from her eyes._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>She remembered the day she broke up with Daisuke.<em>**

**_"Risa-chan. What can you say about the skies?" Daisuke asked._**

**_They gazed on the sky._**

**_"Well, it seems nothing but those stars…" Risa replied._**

**_She turned around and Daisuke comforted her._**

**_She remembered Dark on that time when she comforted her._**

**_"Risa…" Dark said._**

**_She dragged herself away._**

**_"Stop it, Daisuke…" Risa said._**

**_"What's the matter Risa-chan? We are a couple. Am I right?' Daisuke asked._**

**_"No, we were not a couple, and that wouldn't happen!" Risa said._**

**_From acting insensitive, she started crying._**

**_"Sorry, but I have to follow my heart…" Risa said._**

**_Dark saw them together._**

**_His black feather fell down._**

**_"Sorry but we need to end everything between us!" Risa said._**

**_She went away._**

**_"From now on, I don't want to see you!" Risa said._**

**_She dashed away, crying._**

**_And that thought made her cry enough._**

**_Dark went down._**

**_He wiped up Risa's tears._**

"Stop crying…" Dark said.

**_Risa was surprised. She turned around and she saw Dark._**

**_She comforted Dark._**

**_Dark was surprised._**

Daisuke saw them.

"Dark….Risa-chan…"Daisuke said.

He felt jealous.

**_He started to cry. He was pretty hurt for what he has seen. Instead of anger, he cried that his depression got deeper._**

**_"Please, let me comfort you…." Risa cried._**

**_Dark comforted Risa._**

**_Cherry blossoms from the tree began to fall down._**

**_The black feathers fell down too._**

**_And something weird happened, the moon shined very brightly and it shone on the cherry blossom and on the feather._**

**_Daisuke, Riku, and Risa collapsed. Dark faded._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The sun shone.<em>**

**_Daisuke woke up and saw Dark._**

**_He tried to wake up Dark. Dark accidentally kicked him._**

**_"Oh Daisuke, sorry…" Dark said._**

**_Daisuke began to wonder. He began to wonder. "What happened last night?" that thought makes him wonder._**

**_He forgot everything that happened, even for the past days. All he knows was Dark and his family…_**

**_"Is there something strange that happened last night?"Daisuke asked._**

**_"Well, Riku and you have dated… Don't you remember?" Dark asked, in a sarcastic voice._**

**_"Riku, who is Riku?" Daisuke asked._**

**_"Hey are you playing with me?" Dark asked in a nasty voice._**

**_"No, I am serious…." Daisuke said._**

**_He was on a serious tune and Dark was surprised. By the way, what happened last night?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	2. Commemoration Of Something

Moonlight Curse: Black Feathers

2nd chapter

(The Commemoration of Something because of an Constellation)

**_Dark was shocked when he heard that Daisuke can't remember anything._**

**_Emiko Niwa entered the room._**

**"Dark? What is the matter with him?" Emiko asked, with a conscious expression.**

**Emiko looked at Daisuke.**

**Daisuke comforted her mom.**

**"Mom, I am sorry, but I can't remember anything…." Daisuke said.**

**He was in despair, which he was neither worried nor frightened.**

**_Kosuke, Daisuke's father, came inside on the room, together with his grandfather, Daiki Niwa, to know what's really happening to Daisuke._**

"Father, there's something weird with Daisuke today…." Emiko said.

Daiki went on to Daisuke.

"My grandson, you can't remember anything? Even a single memory?" Daiki asked.

"No…I can't remember…." Daisuke said, in a frightening voice.

He was too worried.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark remembered an urban tale about a certain spell, The Horugunso…<em>**

**_A special ancestor of him told him this urban tale._**

**_"What is that Horugunso?" Dark asked._**

**_The man coughed._**

**_"The Horugunso, or the spell of the moon's magnificence, is one of the most dangerous spell…." The man told._**

**_"It happens without certain activation, the moon can activate it by itself. It happens when the Black Feather or White Feather of a certain angel and the Cherry Blossoms be conflicted with the moonlight."_**

**_"After that, a huge ray of light will blind everyone who will sight it. After that, the angel will fade and the mortals will collapse. And when the sun shines, the spell will be a curse. The effects will be amnesia or swapping of feelings." The man explained._**

**_"Well, if somebody was conflicted with that spell er, curse; is there any possible thing to deactivate it?" Dark asked._**

**_"Well, who knows? It was just an urban tale so don't expect that it will happen on reality, okay?" The man replied._**

**_He coughed and disappeared._**

* * *

><p>"I know the reason. Daisuke-kun…." Dark said.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it, Dark Mousy?" Emiko asked.<p>

"According to an urban tale, it was a spell or curse of a certain artwork. Otherwise, it was called Horugunso, the moon's curse…." Dark explained.

"According on the tale, someone who was conflicted by that spell will have amnesia or will swap feelings with others…" Dark continued.

"So that means….Daisuke was conflicted by the curse…." Daiki said.

"You're right, grandfather…." Dark said.

**_Daiki became worried for Daisuke._**

"Daisuke-kun, how about walking outside?" Emiko asked.

"Good Idea…." Daiki said.

**_As well, Daisuke walked around and get some fresh air. He gazed up on the sky, wandering on the clouds, gazing at the birds that are flying northeast. He also gazed at the waves that rush from the ocean._**

**_Daisuke acts differently from the way he acted before, he was sort of, someone like a stranger. Dark noticed it. He began to wonder. Several thoughts come on his mind that makes him bother and worry for his pal. Well, who won't worry if his or her pal is on critical condition?_**

**_Daisuke became silent since he got amnesia. He was acting like a stoic kid. An insensitive, heartless and mindless Daisuke. Dark didn't saw him like that before._**

**_Daisuke smiled but then he started to cry. He kicked the water, making him wet._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eventually, Riku saw him and called him:<em>**

"Daisuke-kun!" Riku said.

**_Daisuke turned back and was surprised when he saw Riku._**

**_He smiled and Dark noticed one thing again. Dark noticed that Daisuke was delighted and amazed when he saw Riku._**

"Humph…." Dark grunted.

**_He was shocked when he heard himself saying it. He started wondering_**.

**_"Don't say, we swapped our feelings?" Dark thought._**

**_He slapped himself._**

**_"Dark, what's happening to you?" Dark thought._**

**_And then Risa came near to him._**

**_When Dark turned around, he blushed when he saw Risa, Riku's twin sister._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>But he was again surprised of Risa's reaction. The old Risa seems to be obsessed with him but now she was avoiding him.<em>**

"Please, I beg of you, stay away from me…." Risa said.

**_Risa ran away, shrouding in sadness._**

**_She was disappointed when she saw Daisuke and Riku together holding hands….  
>She felt jealous and that make her hasten away.<em>**

**_She was crying though._**

**_Dark's explanation was real. They swapped feelings. Riku comes to love me while Daisuke comes to love Riku. Risa comes to love Daisuke and Dark comes to love Risa. Still, the love quadrangle still stands out._**

**_Riku was surprised of Daisuke's reaction._**

"Uhm, Daisuke-kun, are you okay?" Riku asked.

"I….I am okay…." Daisuke replied, with a shy voice.

"Oh I am glad that you're fine….Want to go around?" Riku asked.

"It's my pleasure!" Daisuke replied.

**_Dark was still watching upon them. Still, he was hurt because the one he obsesses with hated her._**

**_"Oh, what the hell! I had the worst luck among them!" Dark thought._**

**_When Riku turned around, she saw Dark standing still._**

**_Riku came near to him and greeted him._**

**_"Hello Dark!" Riku said._**

**_She glanced at him._**

"Uhm, hello." Dark greeted back.

Riku smiled.

"Riku-chan!" Daisuke called.

"Oh, Daisuke's calling you…." Dark exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, so I must go….Bye!" Riku said.

She went away.

"Riku Harada…." Dark exclaimed.

**_He looked around and saw a weeping Risa._**

**_Dark comforted her just like what Risa did to him._**

"Please even for a very short time, let me comfort you like this…." Dark said.

Risa was surprised.

"Away! Away!" Risa said.

**_To stop her, Dark gave her a white rose._**

"Please, I am not that kind of man, Risa….." Dark said.

"Really?" Risa asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THEN THE NIGHT CAME ALONG...<br>**_

"So you have enjoyed?" Dark asked.

Risa smiled.

"Who wouldn't?" Risa asked.

She glanced.

**_But when she looked down, she was disappointed._**

**_She started to cry._**

**_They landed on a certain spot. Dark comforted her._**

_"When you are sad and gloomy, I will be here!" Dark exclaimed._

**_Risa was surprised. She kissed Dark._**

**_Riku saw them. She cried._**

**_She turned around and saw Daisuke looking at her directly._**

**_She began to cry. Tears rolled down from her eyes._**

**_Daisuke comforted her._**

"I don't want to see you crying, Riku-chan. I won't let that happen!" Daisuke exclaimed.

**_He gazed above and saw a constellation. He also saw the moon._**

**_His mind stopped. Memories from the past began to bother him. His head ached._**

**_He lay down._**

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" Riku shouted.

**_Dark and Risa heard it. They hurriedly went to them._**

**_When they arrive, they saw Daisuke, lying on the floor, holding its head._**

**_Dark became nervous. He was tensioned._**

**_"Daisuke, what's happening to you?" Dark thought._**

**_That event made him bother again. He started wondering again. "What's happening to you Daisuke?"_**

**_Daisuke's memories began to applaud him. Daisuke kept shouting. He remembered a certain memory._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>That memory was the time she broke up with Risa….<em>**

**_He stood up and told that he remembered something._**

**_Dark was surprised. Did Daisuke's memory got back? What may be the possible reason?_**

_"Now, Daisuke-kun, what do you remember?" Dark asked._

_Risa and Riku began to worry too._

_"I remember I broke up with a girl, with a long and brown hair, which makes me depress that much…And I remember that you was an angel who was my ally…" Daisuke said._

_"Is that all?" Dark asked._

_"Sorry but I can't remember anything. It's just it…." Daisuke replied._

**_Dark was surprised. What makes Daisuke remember that thing?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>**

_**So...I hope you enjoy reading this story...You know how much effort I have put on this! I wanted to thank Nako13yeh and Kanon58 for helping me out...Hope you enjoy this story!**_


	3. Those Brilliant Tears

_**Moonlight Curse: Black Feathers**_

3rd CHAPTER

(THOSE BRILLIANT TEARS)

_**Dark was still wondering. How Daisuke did remember it? Though, there's no sign or remark, how did that thing happen?**_

_**Daisuke stood up and comforted Riku.**_

_**Risa felt jealous.**_

_**Risa was disappointed. She went away.**_

_**On the quadroon, she cried.**_

_**She cried in dominant despair. She was weeping on a corner.**_

_**Until then, she saw a flute. She picked it up.**_

_**She removed the dust by wiping it her cloth. She took it and put it on her pocket.**_

_**Dark entered the room and saw Risa, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.**_

"_**Dark?" Risa thought.**_

_**She saw a black feather. **_

_**She looked up and saw Dark.**_

"_Dark?" Risa asked._

_Dark comforted her._

"_Stop crying…." Dark said._

"_Just save those tears…." Dark added._

_Risa comforted Dark._

"_Dark Mousy, please stay with me…" She cried._

_Dark comforted Risa tightly._

"_Just lean on me, everytime you're on great despair, Risa-chan…" Dark said._

_Dark kissed Risa's forehead._

_Daisuke came back to his senses._

"_Daisuke-kun!" Riku exclaimed._

"_Wha-What happened?" Daisuke asked._

_**That part of his memory still pertains on Daisuke's mind. What should be the reason he remembered that thing? He still wondered.**_

_**Riku looked at him on a different way. She felt pity for Daisuke.**_

_**She made a promise to herself.**_

"_**Even though, I had no feelings for you, I promise to myself, that I'll take care of you whatever happens." Riku thought.**_

_**She hurriedly put water on a glass and hand it to Daisuke.**_

_**Otherwise, Daisuke thinks that Riku loves him, he handed the water and drank a small amount of it.**_

_**Riku glanced. And that make Daisuke go 'red-faced' again.**_

_**On the other hand, he still thinks of a certain part of his memory that he remembered for the past minutes ago.**_

_**He remembered:**_

_**He and Risa were walking on the beach together then; they gazed up on the sky together, holding each other hands.**_

_**But then, Risa decides to break up with him….**_

_**Daisuke's mind was shattered and that made him quiet for a while.**_

_**When Riku turned around, he saw a quiet Daisuke, beside the window, sighting on the trees and on the flying birds.**_

_**Riku decided to leave him alone, so she went away and went to see her sister, Risa.**_

_**But she was astonished when she arrived. Exactly, it was a very lovely moment between Dark and Risa.**_

_**Dark was comforting her really tight, and that made Riku's heart break down. Riku was badly disappointed so she went away and left her sister's keychain beside the lampshade.**_

_**Meanwhile, Daisuke was still quiet gazing the surroundings, because that thought made him bother and wonder.**_

_**These questions settled on his mind:**_

"_**Who is Riku?"**_

"_**Who is Risa?"**_

"_**Why did Risa broke up with me?"**_

"_**What really happened during that night?"**_

"_**Who I am?"**_

"_**What have I done to someone?"**_

_**When he comes to think of his last question, he began crying. **_

"_**Oh man, what have I done to myself? Why did I do that?" Daisuke asked himself.**_

_**But he went wrong; he didn't know the real reason why did they break up because he can't remember it.**_

_**He wanted to talk to Risa and know the real reason why, but he wants some time to decide first, before he does anything else away.**_

_**Meanwhile, Risa went to the seashore where she and Daisuke met, when they were a lovely couple.**_

_**Risa was splashing her feet on the water because she was pretty sad. She didn't know that Dark like her, since before.**_

"_**I loved Daisuke-kun, but…how about Dark? I am afraid that I may hurt him so it's better if I am going to avoid him for a while…It is for the best…." Risa thought.**_

_**Her decision was final but when she was about to go away, she saw Daisuke.**_

_**She was astonished but then she blushed and felt nervous.**_

"_What do you need?" Risa asked._

_**Daisuke glanced at her. Risa was surprised.**_

_**Daisuke stared at her on a different way.**_

"_**What? What are you going to do…?" Risa thought.**_

"_I just wanted to talk….Risa-chan…." Daisuke exclaimed._

_They sat down._

"_What are we going to talk about?" Risa asked._

"_Oh, just a simple question….It bothers me….And I wanted your answer, Risa." Daisuke said._

"_A question?" Risa asked._

"_What may be his question?" Risa thought._

_Her heart skipped a beat, it was beating fast…_

"_**Thug-Thug-Thug"**_

"_Risa-chan…." Daisuke said._

"_**Thug-Thug-Thug"**_

_**Risa's heart beats faster.**_

"_I wanted to know, how did we break up on that day?" Daisuke asked._

_**Risa's heart beats back to normal and she began to remember that time.**_

"_Well, it was….It was me who decided to break up, Daisuke-kun…." Risa explained._

"_What is the reason?" Daisuke asked._

_**Daisuke's question gets deeper. Risa became nervous. She can't answer.**_

"_Have I done something wrong?" Daisuke asked._

"_No! It was actually my fault…I decided to avoid you because I knew that you don't like me…..And I knew that One person loved me greater than his life…" Risa said._

_Daisuke knelt in front of Risa._

"_Forgive me if I became that numb. That I haven't recognized you're feelings…I am very sorry…" Daisuke cried._

_**Risa was pretty surprised.**_

"_I understand you, I admit that I lose…Go on ahead….Leave me alone!" Risa cried._

"_I didn't want to hurt my sister….I knew you loved him, greater than your life….So go on…." Risa added._

_**But within her feelings was a great depression and melancholy, a great amount of jealousy and envy….**_

"_**Why does it have to be my sister? Why does it have to be her? Why not me? Why not? God, why are you making my feelings hurt as well. I do not blame you but I was just asking….I am begging for help….Lord, please help me move on…I know there's someone who was just waiting for me…**_

_**Risa remembered that Dark was always on her side, in times of sadness and despair. She also remembered those words.**_

"_**Call me, if you are in times of sadness, I assume you, and I will be here…always on your side, I promise you…." Dark said.**_

"_**I knew that he is here, always by my side" Risa added.**_

_**Daisuke comforted Risa.**_

"_**Don't be so numb, to hide your feelings aside…..Do not let yourself whimper in sadness…Do not let yourself depressed!" Daisuke said.**_

"_**As I have noticed, you are always crying, running away, hiding yourself on a corner, crying and weeping. Always alone in the balcony either on a room or cauldron. I always see you on the seashore, splashing your feet with a sad and stoic face, you are quiet, and you are always acting innocent. You let your feelings interfere yourself…You know I don't want to see people like that so I advise you to be tough enough to face anything!" Daisuke said.**_

_**Risa was surprised that she kissed Daisuke.**_

_**Riku saw it.**_

"_**Daisuke, do you remember everything?" Riku thought.**_

_**And another memory reminds of Daisuke….**_

_**One night behind the seashore….**_

"_**Daisuke-kun, why are we here?" Risa asked.**_

_**Daisuke just glanced at her.**_

_**They sat down on a rock.**_

_**Daisuke held Riku's hands.**_

"_**Are you feeling cold?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**Not well…" Risa said.**_

_**Daisuke comforted Risa.**_

"_**Lean on me, if you are feeling cold…" Daisuke said.**_

_**He kissed Risa.**_

_**But that make him puzzle…**_

_**He stood up.**_

"_**Thank you Risa….but…." Daisuke said.**_

"_**Why? Is there something wrong?" Risa asked.**_

_**Daisuke collapsed.**_

"_**Daisuke!" Riku and Risa said.**_

_**On his thought…**_

"_**Tell me, who really I am? Who is the one that I loved?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**I loved Riku but why did I kissed Risa on that time?" Daisuke added.**_

"_**Tell me, who really is it? Tell me….." Daisuke said.**_

_**He fell on a deep slumber, thinking of a part of his memory he remembered…..**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Satoshi and Krad we're talking.**_

"_**Satoshi, do you remember something?" Krad asked.**_

"_**I can't remember anything…." Satoshi said.**_

_**Was Satoshi afflicted by the curse too?**_

_**To Be Continued..**_


	4. A Sad Goodbye

Moonlight Curse: Black Feathers

4th Chapter

(Someone's saying Goodbye and Farewell)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daisuke woke up. But he saw his family, together with Riku and Risa.<strong>_

_**Daisuke's mother was very sad.**_

"_**Mother, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**Because…." Emiko cried.**_

_**She cried in despair.**_

_**Kosuke comforted Daisuke, but then cried.**_

"_**Come with us, we'll show you why…" Kosuke exclaimed**_

_**Together they went on a hospital.**_

"_**Why are we here?" Daisuke curiously asked.**_

_**He turned around and saw his grandfather, lying down on a bed.**_

"_**Sofu! Sofu!" Daisuke said.**_

_**(In other words, Sofu is the Japanese translation of Grandfather)**_

_**Daisuke cried.**_

"_**Daisuke…." Risa said.**_

_**Riku came to worry for him too.**_

_**Riku comforted Daisuke.**_

"_**Daisuke-kun, Niwa-kun, cry, let your feelings outrage…" Riku said.**_

_**Risa looked away.**_

"_**Sofu!" Daisuke kept crying.**_

_**His tears fell down.**_

"_**Father…" Kosuke said.**_

_**All were crying in despair.**_

_**Dark, on the other hand, was crying too.**_

_**Dark remembered the last time they talked. It was last night.**_

_**They were on the seaside, sitting on the sand.**_

_**The waves were roaring highly.**_

"_**Dark, I had a favor for you…." Daiki said.**_

"_**A favor?" Dark asked, in a conscious voice.**_

"_**This is one in a lifetime request. It is not a mission or something. This is about my personal life…." Daiki replied.**_

"_**Wha- What is it?" Dark asked.**_

"_**If I pass away…Please take care of my family….You are once my guardian angel and now, you're on Daisuke's company. So I beg of you, please take care of the Niwa family…." Daiki said.**_

"_**Gramps, why are you saying those things during this time?" Dark asked.**_

_**Daiki glanced at him.**_

"_**Who knows? I am old enough and anytime, I would pass away, neither it's bad for me, I admit it…." Daiki said.**_

"_**I had a heart disease so it's not possible for me to survive. Who knows? Maybe tonight was my last stand…." Daiki added.**_

"_**No…It won't happen, Gramps." Dark said.**_

_**Daiki comforted Dark.**_

"_**I am sorry, Dark. But I am just saying it for me to prepare…" Daiki said.**_

_**Dark started to cry.**_

"_**Daisuke will be sad if you die, not only him, the whole Niwa family and it's friends and relatives….Come to think of it!" Dark cried.**_

_**He cried.**_

_**Daiki's tears fell down too.**_

"_**You know, it's also bad for my feelings but…." Daiki said.**_

_**He stopped for a while.**_

_**He gazed on the sky.**_

_**He pointed on a star.**_

"_**Dark, if I were gone, just look at that star….I will be there…" Daiki said.**_

_**He cried.**_

"_**Gramps…" Dark cried.**_

_**They comforted each other.**_

"_**Gramps…" Dark cried.**_

"_**My grandson….I will miss you…." Daiki cried.**_

_**The falling star fell down and showed up.**_

* * *

><p><em>Dark started to cry.<em>

"_Gramps…." He exclaimed._

_Daisuke entered the room._

"_Sofu….." Daisuke said._

_Daiki opened his eyes._

"_My grandson…." Daiki said._

_Daisuke comforted his grandfather._

"_Gramps…." Daisuke said._

_Daiki smiled._

"_Daisuke, I had a favor…" Daiki said._

"_What is it?" Daisuke cried._

_Daisuke's emotion was getting deeper._

"_Daisuke." Risa thought as she was watching._

"_Look how time was fast, you was once a young boy before but look, you're now a young man who was going to ravel his future and have a happy life together with the woman he loved…..ages have passed and now I think it was time for me to rest…." Daiki exclaimed._

"_Don't say that Gramps….You are not going to die…You won't!" Daisuke cried._

_He cried._

"_Stop crying my boy….Haha…Just look at the biggest star everytime you wanted to see me….I will be there, I promise…" Daiki said._

"_Gramps…" Daisuke cried._

_The whole family entered the room and comforted Daiki._

"_Father…." Kosuke and Emiko cried._

"_Gramps…." Daisuke cried._

_The air was filled with despair._

_Risa started to cry._

_Riku comforted her._

"_My sister, why are you crying?" Riku asked._

"_Who wouldn't? I was pretty affected with them….My heart melted." Risa said._

"_You are right…" Riku said._

_She started to cry too._

_When she turned around, she saw Dark, crying._

"_Dark…" Riku said._

_Riku comforted Dark._

_Dark was surprised._

"_Dark-kun….I can't believe you are crying too…." Riku said._

_They went to the garden and they talked._

"_I was pretty affected this time…." Dark exclaimed._

"_Why? I thought you're just a numb one….But I was wrong…You also have the heart….The heart of a normal person…" Riku said._

"_We talked last night….And that was pretty emotional…." Dark said._

"_What did you talk about?" Riku asked._

"_You know, Gramps had a favor that I need to prioritize…." Dark said._

"_Oh…I won't be asking what it is…" Riku said._

"_Perhaps, I think I am bothering your personal life so I think I would stop surveying you for a while…." Riku added._

_Riku handed him a rice ball._

"_Have a rice ball; it will calm your nerves…" Riku said._

_Dark accepted the rice ball._

_He ate it._

_He was amazed._

"_Riku-chan, it was…." Dark exclaimed._

"_It was delicious…" Dark added._

_He smiled._

"_Can I have another one?" Dark asked._

"_Sure!" Riku said._

_Dark held Riku's hands._

"_What's the matter?" Riku asked, blushing._

_Dark comforted Riku._

"_Please let me do this thing for a while…." Dark said._

"_Dark….Mousy…." Riku said._

_Riku handed the rice ball on Dark._

"_Thank you that you were here…." Dark said._

"_You're welcome! Dark Nii- San!" Riku said._

_Riku glanced at him._

_Dark ate the rice ball._

_While on the Floral Plantation…_

_Risa was gazing on the sky._

_She saw a rose. She picked it up._

"_I am going to give this rose to Daisuke. I think it can help him out…" Risa said._

_She went away._

_On the Hospital…_

"_Daisuke…" Riku and Risa said._

_Daisuke turned around and was surprised._

"_I had a rose for you!" Risa said._

"_I brought some rice balls!" Riku said._

"_Oh, thanks a lot…" Daisuke said._

_They smiled._

_Daiki woke up._

_He held his chest._

"_Gramps, is there something that hurts badly?" Daisuke asked._

"_Nothing, I'm fine…" Daiki replied._

"_Here, eat a rice ball." Daisuke said._

_Daisuke handed him a rice ball._

"_About the favor, what is it?" Daisuke asked._

_Daiki coughed._

"_Oh, my favor was simple…But first, promise me that you will do it until the day you die…." Daiki said._

"_I promise…" Daisuke said, in a serious but miserable tune._

"_Dissuade your paradox for a while, just joking, anyway, my favor is…"_

"_Please take care of your family if I die, someday they will be weak like me, like those elders, as you could see." Daiki said._

"_Gramps, I promise you that I will do it!" Daisuke said._

"_Good boy…" Daiki said._

_He smiled at Daisuke._

_He then tapped his head._

_Daiki kissed Daisuke's forehead._

"_You are the one that I will miss the most, Daisuke…" Daiki exclaimed._

_Daisuke comforted Daiki._

"_Me too, Gramps, you became important to me…." Daisuke said._

_He cried._

"_Gramps, I will miss you so much!" Daisuke cried._

"_Who won't?" Daiki cried._

"_They started to get emotional…." Risa exclaimed._

_Riku started to cry._

"_Poor Dark Mousy, I think he was whimpering during this time around." Riku thought._

_On the top of the tree…_

"_Gramps...Take care of your life ahead…" Dark thought._

_Tears fell down from his eyes._

"_I love you, Gramps. I owe you a lot…I warmly thank you for all the good deeds you have showed me since the time you were energetic…" Dark said._

_He cried._

* * *

><p><em>(12'o clock of the Midnight.)<em>

_Daisuke fell asleep._

_Daiki woke up and saw Daisuke sleeping._

_He cried and commemorated those events._

"_Daisuke, Emiko, Kosuke, Risa, Riku and especially Dark, I will miss you all…I owe you a lot…Farewell….I think I will….." Daiki said._

_He lay down._

_**Those last words of Daiki were witnessed by Dark and that hurts Dark's feelings badly.**_

_**He went on Daiki and comforted him.**_

_**He felt Daiki's heart was not beating and he stopped breathing.**_

"_**Gramps...GRAMPS!" Dark cried.**_

_**Daisuke woke up and saw Dark crying.**_

"_**Dark, what is the matter?" Daisuke cried.**_

_**He looked on the system, it was a straight line.**_

"_**Gramps!" Daisuke cried.**_

_**Emiko and Kosuke together with Riku and Risa arrived.**_

"_**Daisuke, what's going on here?" Emiko asked.**_

"_**Gramps…was already dead…" Daisuke sadly replied.**_

"_**Father!" Emiko cried.**_

_**She comforted Daiki's body.**_

"_**Father…" Kosuke cried.**_

"_**Mr. Niwa!" Riku cried.**_

"_**Mr. Daiki…" Risa cried.**_

_**Everybody cried in despair…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week passed…<strong>_

_**Daiki's body was buried on a cemetery…For a while, the family Niwa was still on despair….**_

_**Daisuke, Riku and Risa visited Daiki's graveyard.**_

_**Daisuke put down the flowers and lighted three candles of different colors.**_

_**Together, they silently prayed.**_

"_**Lord, please take care of Gramps…Don't leave him alone and always look after him. Give him a good life onwards…"**_

"_**Amen…" They said.**_

_**Daisuke cried.**_

_**They stood up.**_

_**Daisuke kissed Daiki's grave.**_

"_**Gramps, everybody missed you, during the day you left us here…until this time…." Daisuke thought.**_

_**They peacefully walked away.**_

_**End of Chapter 4**_

_**Next Time: Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was the most tragic chapter that I wrote..I even cried writing it. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it...Thanks to Nako13yeh and Kanon58 who were my fave authors!<strong>


	5. On The Tree House

_**Moonlight Curse: Black Feathers**_

_**5**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**Tree House**_

_**When Daisuke got home, he saw her mom on the room, crying.**_

_**Daisuke came near to her.**_

"_**It's been a while since Gramps died…" Daisuke exclaimed.**_

"_**You're right, Daisuke…." Emiko replied.**_

_**But then she cried out of disparity.**_

"_**I missed my Father…." Emiko exclaimed.**_

_**Daisuke comforted her mom.**_

_**He leaned on her and cry.**_

"_**Mama, I can't take it anymore….." Daisuke said.**_

_**He cried.**_

"_**Daisuke…" Emiko cried.**_

_**They cried.**_

_**Dark was watching over them.**_

_**Dark remembered Daiki's favor.**_

"_**When, I pass away, please take good care of my family…."**_

_**Dark cried.**_

"_**Gramps…" Dark said.**_

_**He went to Daisuke's room.**_

"_**Where's Father?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**He went to your grandfather's graveyard…He will be back shortly…" Emiko said.**_

"_**Oh, Mother, can I go outside for a while?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**Oh sure you will.." Emiko exclaimed.**_

_**Daisuke went away.**_

_**Daisuke went to the seaside, where he and Risa stay.**_

_**Riku was splashing her feet on the water.**_

"_**Riku-san?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**Oh, Daisuke-kun!" Riku said.**_

_**They went to the mini-tree house of Riku.**_

"_So who made this tree house?" Daisuke asked._

"_Oh this? Risa and I built it with the help of my father…" Riku said._

"_Oh really, this one looks too great for a tree house!" Daisuke said._

"_Oh, well? Thanks a lot!" Riku exclaimed._

"_Daisuke-kun, are you starving?" Riku asked._

"_Oh me? No! I am not!" Daisuke replied._

"_You sure of that? I won't be cooking food if that's the case…But if you are starving, there's a rice ball on the refrigerator….Just microwave it if you hate eating cold." Riku said._

_Riku was about to go down when Daisuke asked him._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I will go fishing…." Riku said._

_Riku went away._

_Daisuke stood up and get a rice ball._

_From Risa's bedroom, Risa woke up from the deep slumber and went to the living room where Daisuke stays._

_When Risa arrived at the living room, she saw Daisuke watching TV and eating rice balls._

"_Daisuke? What are you…" Risa asked._

_Daisuke turned around and saw Risa._

"_Risa-chan…." Daisuke exclaimed._

"_Oh, what are you doing here?" Risa asked._

"_Me? Nothing. You don't have to worry about it. I am here for peace." Daisuke said._

_He turned off the television._

"_Oh, please say to Riku, thanks." Daisuke said._

_He went away._

"_W-Wait…" Risa said._

_Risa was disappointed._

_Daisuke went to the seaside._

_He stared at Riku._

_Riku turned around and was astonished._

_She was about to fall on the water when Daisuke caught her._

_But Daisuke slipped down and they fell on the water together._

_Daisuke was comforting Riku._

"_Oh, I am sorry." Daisuke said._

_He went to the seaside soaking in wet._

"_Daisuke-kun, I am sorry that you got wet…" Riku said._

"_It's okay, Riku-san." Daisuke said._

_Daisuke went to the tree house._

"_Oh, Daisuke-kun, what happened to you?" Risa asked._

"_No, I just fell on the water. Do not worry." Daisuke replied._

_Daisuke went to the toilet and changed clothes._

_Riku arrived._

"_What happened there Riku-san?" Risa asked._

"_Oh, it was actually my fault." Riku replied._

"_Why?" Risa asked._

"_I made a misstep and fell on the water with Daisuke.." Riku sadly replied._

"_Oh, is that the reason why you had wet?" Risa asked._

"_Precisely…" Riku said._

_She went to her room and changed clothes._

_Daisuke was done changing and went outside._

"_Oh Risa, I'l just go to the forest and get some food to eat…" Daisuke said._

"_But…You might get lost in there and it's dangerous…" Risa exclaimed._

"_Oh, I will find a way out…" Daisuke replied._

_He went away._

_Risa secretly followed._

_Riku was done changing when she saw that they were gone._

"_Hmmmm…Where did they go?" Riku asked._

"_Whatever, I'll just go and cook food for dinner." Riku gasped._

_Riku brought the fish she caught to the kitchen._

_Risa rushed to the forest but then she saw Satoshi._

"_Satoshi? What are you doing here?" Risa asked._

"_I need to talk to Daisuke either Dark. I need to know something." Satoshi replied._

"_Any idea where they are?" Satoshi asked._

"_Daisuke was here on the forest. I never saw Dark since Mr. Daiki died." Risa replied._

"_Well, let's go and find Daisuke!" Satoshi said._

"_Okay!" Risa said._

_They went away and began searching for Daisuke._

_**By the meantime, Riku was done cooking the fishes she caught. **_

_**She began to worry for Daisuke.**_

"_**Where might they be?" Riku asked.**_

_**She kept the fishes and locked the tree house.**_

"_**I must go and search for him before the sun sets." Riku thought.**_

"_**As a part of my promise to myself…." Riku added.**_

"_**I need to protect him until he recovers from his amnesia!" riku said.**_

_**She went to the forest.**_

_**(On The Forest)**_

_**Daisuke saw Krad.**_

"_**Cool down kid…I won't hurt you." Krad exclaimed.**_

"_**Well, what are you doing here? Tell me your purpose…." Daisuke said.**_

"_**Well, I had a simple purpose. For the past few days, Satoshi forgot everything. I don't know why but I remember that he was gazing at the moon that night and then a very immense light blinded us and he collapsed." Krad explained.**_

"_**Just like me…" Daisuke said.**_

"_**Oh, are you experiencing it too?" Krad asked.**_

"_**Yes, still the sensation was ongoing. I remember several parts but I don't know why. Last night, I remembered something, all was from my past. I remembered you and Satoshi who was trying to kill me and Dark before." Daisuke replied.**_

_**Krad gasped.**_

"_**Well, Satoshi had that too. Unfortunately, today must be his date with a girl named Eda. But because of his amnesia, the girl busted him and rejected him." Krad said.**_

_**Raindrops started to fall down.**_

"_**Oh, it was raining. I need to go." Krad said.**_

"_**I hope you find a solution on his and your problem, if you remembered something just notify me." Krad said.**_

"_**You'll be expecting me." Daisuke said.**_

_**Krad flew away.**_

"_**Oh no, where might be Daisuke right now?" Risa gasped.**_

"_**Let's continue searching. We might find him in no time!" Satoshi said.**_

_**On the other hand….**_

_Riku opened her umbrella._

"_Daisuke!" Riku thought._

_She ran to the forest._

_Kosuke arrived._

"_Daisuke…where is Daisuke?" Kosuke asked._

"_He said he will just go outside for a walk." Emiko said._

"_Honey, don't you worry that much, I know that he will be back shortly." Emiko said. _

"_Daisuke!" Risa called._

_Daisuke was shivering on cold. He coughed._

"_Daisuke…Daisuke…" Riku thought._

_Riku turned around and saw Daisuke's spiky red hair._

"_Gotcha!" Riku said._

_She went on Daisuke. _

"_Daisuke! Are you okay?" Riku asked._

"_Riku-san…" Daisuke said._

_He collapsed._

"_Daisuke!" Riku said._

_She carried him along to the tree house._

_She put him down on a couch._

_She immediately got some cold water and a towel._

_She soaked the towel on the water and put it on Daisuke's forehead._

"_Oh no…He had a fever…I must notify his parents!" Riku thought._

_But then, she saw Dark, who was gazing at her._

"_Dark! Please…" Riku said._

"_I know what I have to do…Just trust me…" Dark winked._

_He flew away._

"_Thank you…Dark nii- san." Riku said._

_After a few minutes._

_Riku fell asleep. She leaned on Daisuke and comforted him._

_Risa and Satoshi arrived but then Risa got jealous when she saw them together on the couch._

"_Risa-chan, are you jealous?" Satoshi asked as he took off his glasses._

"_No…" Risa replied._

_She went to her room, which was located on the 2__nd__ floor of the tree house._

"_Ooohhh… Magnificent Tree House!" Satoshi exclaimed._

_He sat on a sala and turned on the TV._

"_Oh, there's a typhoon today…" Satoshi exclaimed._

_**(On Daisuke's deep slumber)**_

_**Daisuke remembered a certain part of his memory again.**_

"_**He met the voodoo doll Mio….Who attempts to end his life but ends in obsession and infatuation. But then someone destroys hi and she went on Riku's body. After all, she did her best to save Daisuke, even, she admits that she was only a voodoo doll."**_

"_**He also remembered his date with Riku on the seaside, which Risa pretends to be Mio just to avoid him."**_

_**Things from Daisuke's memory come to be remembered one by one, he is getting nearer and nearer to that point and he was getting to reveal what really happened. But who knows that it was just the beginning of the new revelations and hindrances…**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Next Time:**_

_**6**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**Forge To Remember**_


	6. The Forge To Remember

_**Moonlight Curse: Black Feathers**_

_**6**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**The Forge to Remember**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyaa! Guys! This chapter will be focusing on Daisuke, so do not worry, the other characters will appear on the next chapter! Enjoy this one guys!<strong>_

_**And also, I wanna thank these authors for reading my story: Black-Moe, Kanon58 and Nako13yeh, my sister on FB, muahahaha, I hope you guys, PLEASE READ THIS STORY and STAY TUNED!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daisuke Niwa was still on a deep slumber, but he was still on the tree house but he was already comatose.<strong>_

_**The whole Niwa family was shattered and became nervous and emotional, thinking that Daisuke can't survive it.**_

_**Although, he only had fever, why would he comatose?**_

_**3 days passed by, Daisuke still don't wake up.**_

_**Riku arrived at the tree house but still gazing upon Daisuke who was still lying on the bed lately.**_

_**Riku was disappointed. She felt worried about Daisuke.**_

"_**Daisuke-kun…." Riku thought.**_

"_**Sorry, it's my fault…." Riku cried.**_

_**(Meanwhile)**_

_**Daisuke opened his eyes.**_

"_**Where am I?" Daisuke asked.**_

_**He looked around and saw nothing but the blue array from the sky.**_

_**He started walking and looking upon the surroundings.**_

_**It was pretty blank. No trees, landscapes, seawaters and fresh bodies of rivers, no houses, no malls, buildings, just a blank dimension full with different arrays of blue light shimmering from everywhere, three-dimensional cubes rolling around, and a spherical atmosphere where the blue light came from.**_

_**Daisuke wondered. He can't understand everything away. Where in the world is he during these times around?**_

_**He stumbled because he opposed with a mirror. The mirror was broken and it fall into uncountable pieces.**_

_**He got wound from his right ankle and on his left knee.**_

_**But then someone laid a hand on him, smiling on him.**_

_**Daisuke was astonished and got frightened when he saw all an image of a man all of a sudden.**_

_**He leaped back and asked.**_

"_**Tell me who you are. Are you going to hurt me?" Daisuke asked.**_

_**The boy cackled.**_

"_**Daisuke Niwa, are you an idiot? *smirks* How can be able to hurt myself anyway?" the boy replied and then showed up on the shimmering light.**_

_**Daisuke was astonished and he was pretty speechless that he can't even speak out nor a single word.**_

"_**W-Where am I?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**This is your mind, actually, your illusionary world, here, you think of all your demands and blah blah blah, I am your other side, Daisuke!" the boy muttered.**_

"_**Why am I here? I was supposed to be on my home this time, Mom and Dad is already waiting for me…." Daisuke said.**_

"_**Daisuke-kun, you really don't know the real thing, am I right?" the boy asked.**_

"_**Well, it seems to be…" Daisuke exclaimed.**_

"_**Well, I will be explaining it to you, besides I am your other side, I can over tell you everything…" **_

"_**You are currently comatose Daisuke; I don't know the reason why. But the only thing I am assured of that thing."**_

"_**Anyway Daisuke, as your other side, you're trying to remember anything, am I right?"**_

"_**Yeah, it seems. I wanted to remember everything! Do you know something?" Daisuke curiously asked.**_

"_**I knew something but I can't remember it after all, I am so sorry about that Daisuke."**_

"_**Oh, I understand it…Perhaps, I am your right side….Surely, and we can't remember anything. What an idiot!" Daisuke exclaimed.**_

_**The boy laughed. Daisuke smiled.**_

"_**Anyway, if we want to know something that we are surely eager of, we will investigate!"**_

"_**You're right, but how do we? We are on this dimension called Illusion, how can we investigate if we are just right here?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**We will just talk, we can remember something if we will talk. Two sides that collide are the key to commemorate on something we can't remember. Come with me…."**_

_**They started walking away. The surroundings started to fade and to change to new surroundings.**_

_**The surroundings became a big haven of sunflower fields.**_

"_**What just happened?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**Oh that one? Ahahaha… I can't believe that my other side seems to be big IDIOT! Hahaha…. Everything that I think happens here, this is OUR ILLUSION, right? So, everything is possible!"**_

"_**Oh. I didn't think of that thing. What a fool-proof." Daisuke exclaimed.**_

"_***Laughs* so where are we? Now, close your eyes imagine the memories you have obtained. One by one." **_

_**Daisuke closed his eyes and imagine all the things he remembered.**_

_**The first thing he imagined is the first part of his memory that he remembered after the day he forgot everything.**_

_**The surroundings again shuddered and fade and transformed into the thought that Daisuke imagined.**_

_**The other side of Daisuke watched the events one by one and analyzed it.**_

"_**So that was the day Risa broke up with you…"**_

"_**Precisely, but that makes me wonder…" Daisuke exclaimed.**_

"_**Tell me…."**_

"_**Oh that one? *cackles softly* I was quite puzzled about the way I feel, nowadays my heart is beating vastly when Riku is around but not when Risa does. That makes me wonder too much." Daisuke exclaimed.**_

"_**Well, well, WELL. That sounds pretty strange, well, imagine it, is really Riku the one you are devoted into or you are just fooled by your own heart and mind? Think about it carefully, Daisuke-kun!"**_

_**Daisuke once again closed his eyes for a very short moment.**_

"_**I am pretty sure, that I love Riku-chan! I am sure of it!" Daisuke exclaimed.**_

"_**Seems so, but it's not possible, why did you break up with this girl? What is the big connection between you and that girl? What is the resemblance? What are the conspiracies? What are these circumstances? What are all of these? Please to be analyzing this part seriously. Don't treat everything was just a simple jigsaw puzzle nor a Sudoku or chess!" **_

"_**Well…..I am sure of that, why can't you feel it? We have both feelings because we are one. What will be the main reason why can't you get all of it?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**I…I don't know why…I don't know!"**_

"_**Well, you must be the one to think of it!" Daisuke exclaimed.**_

_**The surroundings transformed back into the basic again.**_

"_**Okay, I admit that I was the one who was wrong...Okay, Okay, as your other side, I must feel what you feel, I must understand what you get, I must have what you have. Everything that's connected to you is also connected to me! No one can separate us along….We are one!" **_

"_**You are right, now are we going to proceed?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**Sure! We may!" **_

"_**Okay, Daisuke, for now, I WILL LET YOU…..Close your eyes again and think about the other part of your memory you have regained. Maybe, there's the answer we have been seeking for…"**_

_**Daisuke closed his eyes but all of a sudden, he collapsed.**_

"_**Daisuke! What's the matter?"**_

"_**Wake up! Wake up! We are not yet done!"**_

"_**Hurry up and open your eyes! There's no time for all of this!"**_

"_**Daisuke! Daisuke! Open your eyes!"**_

"_**Wake up please….PLEASE!"**_

_**Daisuke stood up.**_

"_**Daisuke!" **_

"_**What happened?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**Now can you remember another? " **_

"_**Yeah, sort of….I will tell you!" Daisuke exclaimed.**_

"_**Go on, speak, we need evidence, a proof, so go on, SPEAK!"**_

"_**Ho-humn, don't be so bloodthirsty, okay, here it is…**_

"_**This memory, I think it was some memory from the past…. A big land of snow, the girl who always say…**_

'_**Forget all of them, except for me'**_

_**A girl I seemed to don't know, synchronized me and that makes myself to stay on that snowy land of nowhere but all was just on a painting, and Dark, together with Riku and Risa gathered and went to that land to get me….And that seems, I have forgotten everything because of that strange-looking woman who hypnotized me….I also forgotten who really I am on that time but thank Dark, I remembered everything and that woman cast a spell on me, and when we left that place, she was again alone, on that snowy barricade."**_

"_**I remembered that thing too, Daisuke, since we are one"**_

_**Daisuke nodded.**_

"_**Now things are getting more puzzler for the two of us and that thing you remembered helped us out and now, we can easier unveil the whole mess around….now Daisuke, are you ready now?"**_

"_**Sure, I am ready for everything." Daisuke muttered.**_

"_**Just a little reminder, this thing has a limit, and that time is you're going to wake on upon reality, we need to be quick on finding all things out…"**_

"_**You are right and I think my body's feeling better now and it's possible for me to wake up….." Daisuke exclaimed.**_

_**Daisuke's body on the real world began moving.**_

_**Daisuke, on the illusionary world, started to fade.**_

"_**It was too late for everything Daisuke…." **_

"_**What the hell are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**You are fading, it means you're eyes are going to wake up in no time…"**_

"_**No, it can't be…..URUSAI! Shut up the mess around! URUSAI! Let's just proceed to the next thing!" Daisuke exclaimed.**_

"_**Sorry Daisuke, but it's impossible, anyways, nice meeting you, even for a very short time…..I think we will meet again each time again, just remember, I am always here, deep inside you!"**_

"_**No…." Daisuke gasped.**_

"_**Daisuke, I think it's time for Goodbye….Farewell, my friend…." **_

_**The boy waved at him before he faded.**_

"_**No…No…NOOOOOO!" Daisuke said.**_

_**The surroundings shattered and black feathers started to fall down.**_

_**He woke up.**_

_**Riku saw him.**_

"_**Daisuke?DAISUKE-KUN!" Riku exclaimed.**_

_**She comforted Daisuke tightly.**_

"_**Glad you are awake…" Riku cried.**_

_**Daisuke smiled.**_

"_**So…..we can now talk, eye to eye…." Satoshi exclaimed as he fixes his big, round glasses.**_

"_**Satoshi-kun…" Daisuke exclaimed.**_

_**(On the illusion world of Daisuke)**_

_**The boy smiled and looked upon the blue skies and then walked away.**_

_**And that memory he retained when he was still on that imaginary world, still running on his mind. However, this was just the beginning of his curiosity….He still needs to discover everything before he reaches the one that he wanted for the rest of his life, the TRUTH behind him and on everyone else.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time:<strong>_

_**O= End Of Chapter 6 =O**_

_**7**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**Daisuke's Biggest Day**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GUYS! THESE ARE THE EVENTS YOU SHOULD WATCH OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>_

_**But first, for those who didn't get what this chapter contains here it is:**_

_**How did Daisuke get to the illusionary world?**_

_**Well, it's because he was comatose right?**_

_**During that time he was just lying around, his mind was on that illusionary world and all of that was his imagination, clearly, he just talked to his other side through his mind, just like on a dream where things get possible...Wahaha...**_

_**NOW LET's GO BACK, HERE IT IS:**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULL OF LOVE LOVE LOVE! SQUEAL!**_

_**Why?**_

_**It is because Daisuke will going to confess on RIKU!**_

_**BUT LIKE WHAT HAPPENED ON THE REAL ANIME, RIKU WILL REJECT IT... AWWW...**_

_**Anyway that's all I can say for now! I won't reveal the others for you to be surprised!**_

_**Anyways, just hoping you guys read this story...**_

_**ENJOY READING AND STAY TUNED!**_

_**That's my review for the upcoming 7th Chapter!**_


	7. Daisuke's Worst Day

_**Moonlight Curse: Black Feathers**_

_**7**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**Daisuke's Biggest Day**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOo<strong>_

_**(A Short Recap for Chapter 6, the Previous Chapter)**_

_**It was a very unbelievable thing that happened on Daisuke; he talked to his other side while he was still comatose.**_

_**On his very utmost part of his mind was an uncertain memory he suddenly remembered. And that was the memory he was trapped on the other world on something with the girl who synchronized him and made him forget everything away.**_

_**Now that he discovers it, he thought he was ready to spell out everything from his heart.**_

_**oOo**_

* * *

><p>Daisuke went to the seaside together with his mystical pet, Wiz.<p>

"Wiz, I am ready to say everything…..I am not afraid…." Daisuke mumbled.

Wiz smiled at him with a cute face.

"Do not worry Wiz, Dark was still there and we'll still take care of you…I promise…." Daisuke exclaimed as he cross his arms and gazed upon the starry skies.

_But then he sighed and his heart began beating faster. He became nervous, thinking that Riku will reject him._

_Wiz started to walk away because it felt that Dark was calling him._

_Daisuke tried to stop Wiz but then he came back to the shore, waiting for Riku to come._

* * *

><p><strong><em>oOo<em>**

**_Flashback_**

_Daisuke remembered something again. And this memory made his mind moderately clear._

_They were also on the seashore on that time and it was also the time that they confessed feelings to each other._

"_I am sorry, Daisuke, if I tell you that thing. I understand that you hated me and the one you loved was….Harada-san….my sister…" Riku cried while kneeling on the sand and throwing dust particles away._

"_You know Riku-san, the one that I love…was not Harada-san, it was….Riku-san."Daisuke shouted in front of Riku._

_Riku was astonished that she stopped weeping and stood up._

"_And….the one that I love…was Niwa-kun…" Riku replied back, wiping the tears from her eyes._

_Daisuke comforted Riku._

"_Niwa-kun!" Riku exclaimed while crying on his shoulder._

"_Riku-san…" Daisuke muttered._

_They sat on the sand together gazing at those shooting stars that fell down from the sky._

_Riku held Daisuke's arms and leaned on his shoulder._

_Together they gaze at the starry sky, on that night._

**_oOo_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p><em>Risa stared at Daisuke closely.<em>

"_Daisuke…" Risa whispered in a gloomy voice._

_She knew that Daisuke was not obsessed with her and that made her hurt so much. She's becoming sensitive and depressed._

_A teardrop fell from her eyes. Daisuke turned around and saw Risa._

_Risa immediately wiped her tears and waved her hands._

"_Have you seen your sister?" Daisuke asked._

_Risa was disappointed. She felt jealous again._

_She became silent for a very short moment._

"_Why Riku? Why not me?" Risa said in soft sobs._

_Daisuke was surprised._

_Risa bit her lips and strengthen her fists._

"_Risa-chan, what's happening to you?" Daisuke asked._

"_You were too numb…." Risa exclaimed as she bit her lips again and clenched her fists._

"_Why are you saying these things anyway?" Daisuke asked._

"_DON'T BE SO NUMB!" Risa shouted as she started to cry._

"_You are the one who was making me cry and shudder. You are the one who was making me break down into pieces. You are the reason why I changed into this….You!" Risa cried._

"_Risa-san…." Daisuke mumbled as he tried to wipe her tears with his handkerchief._

"_Why are you doing all of this all of a sudden? What thing hit your head off? Are you pissed by my words?" Risa asked as she stepped back._

"_You know, I was just trying to calm yourself down, Risa-san….You won't blame me if I am not obsessed with you…Just a reminder, do not be so selfish!" Daisuke replied, as he bit his lips so hard that he grunted._

"_It's because…" Risa said in soft sobs. "I…love you, Daisuke."_

"_I was always looking for you all the time….I was concerned for you…Everything that was about you is everything that I also care about!" Risa exclaimed._

"_Risa-san…." Daisuke said._

_He bit his lips. He can't make a step._

_He felt pity for Risa as he looks at her closely. Those innocent looks, those crying, turning red eyes, the hair that flows freely because of the wind that blows very strongly._

_Daisuke felt guilty as he was._

_He hated it._

_He was confused._

"_What will I do?" Daisuke wondered._

_He was frenetic during that time that he can't decide._

"_Niwa-kun?" Riku asked._

_Daisuke was astonished._

"_What's going on here?" Riku asked due to her consciousness._

"Uhm, nothing…" Risa said in soft sobs as she wipes her tears away.

"I think…I might be going...now then…" Risa exclaimed.

"See ya later, Riku and Daisuke, have a good time….talking with each other…" Risa smiled while running away from the scene.

"Please…enjoy…" she added.

She went away.

"Daisuke...Tell me….what really happened here?" Riku asked. "Please tell me."

"Oh that?" Daisuke replied with sweat rolling down from his face. "It is…nothing just a short talk….You don't have to worry about everything away."

Riku stared at him angrily, clenching her fists and biting her lips.

"I know that you are lying to me." Riku exclaimed. "Why don't tell the truth instead of hiding it?"

He felt guilty.

He can't answer.

He was nervous.

"Fine then!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Just ease down. I am not a miracle worker!"

"Okay then! Tell me!" Riku exclaimed.

"Well, you do wanna know?" Daisuke asked.

"GEEZ! I AM SERIOUS!" Riku shouted out of rage.

"Do not play with me, Daisuke!" Riku exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Risa just confessed her feelings for me which badly affects me…" Daisuke explained.

He sighed.

"Well, why are you sighing? Risa…loved you! There's no reason to be sad of, just be happy because she chose you."

"I felt pity for her anyway…." Daisuke exclaimed as he exhaled.

"WHY? You are too lucky to have her…" Riku replied.

"You don't seem to understand." Daisuke sighed.

"_I loved somebody but I don't know if she loved me back."_

Riku was astonished.

"I have only one last thing to ask you…" Riku said.

"Wha- what is it?" Daisuke asked.

….

….

…..

…

"_I just wanted to know…who's that girl you loved?" _

Daisuke felt nervous.

"_Are you going to be mad at me forever if I say…?" Daisuke exclaimed._

"_What?"_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_A short silence filled the air but then Daisuke handed her a short envelope._

"_There's a letter inside, read it and you will understand everything else…"_

"_Is this really for me?"_

"_Oh, yes, who else will be…?"_

_Riku opened the envelope and read the letter loudly._

**_oOo_**

**_INSIDE THE LETTER_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Riku Harada,<em>**

_I decided for a while that this is the time for me to say everything to you. To be honest, that took me days before I made my final decision. Well, Where were we?_

_There is only one thing you just need to know Riku-san, I understand and I ADMIT that you don't feel back what I feel and I know that you don't like me. But to be honest, I only wanted to say it._

_Riku Harada! I sincerely confess, right in front of you! That I am in love with you! I love you Riku! My heart seems to be searching for the right one. And now that I found you, all I can say is I love you!_

_I am sorry but I hope you do feel what I feel. Thanks a lot._

_Truly Yours,_

_Niwa Daisuke_

**_oOo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>oOo<em>**

_Riku was pretty astonished after reading the letter Daisuke had given her._

"_What can you say?" Daisuke happily asked._

_Riku dropped the letter on the ground._

"_Daisuke…"_

"You were the greatest friend I met for the rest of my life but I am so sorry I do reject you, not because I don't like you. It is because, everything seems not to be right….This is really not right…I am so sorry…" Riku exclaimed as she walk away.

Dark was watching over him.

"Poor Daisuke…" Dark exclaimed.

He clenched his fists.

"If he was just to be rejected, why did he reject Risa?" Dark wondered as he look on his pet, Wiz.

"Don't you worry; Daisuke will pay for everything he have done!" Dark exclaimed as he bit his lips.

Wiz was shocked that he ran away.

He transformed into his human form.

"No….It can't be...Now, they were separated due to heartbreak. Wiz, we got to stop them!" Wiz thought.

"If only Gramps Daiki was here…." Wiz mumbled.

He gazed up on the sky.

(_On the seaside)_

"_Daisuke we need to talk…" Dark said angrily._

_Daisuke turned around and stared at Daisuke._

"_Fine…You said so…" Daisuke exclaimed._

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOo<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Next Time**_

_**8**__**th**__** Chapter**_

_**Rage of Two Hearts**_

_**oOo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOo<strong>_

_**Now that Daisuke and Dark were getting apart, can Wiz do anything to restore the peace?**_

_**Riku discovers the truth is there hope for Daisuke.**_

_**Risa was lost all of a sudden can they find her?**_

_**There's a new foe coming, can they prepare for it?**_

_**Will they discover something?**_

_**The answers are on the next chapter…**_

_**oOo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoy!<strong>_


End file.
